The Girl Next Door
by The Siege
Summary: She's blonde; she's weird; she's fun; she's smart; she's beautiful; she's Lucy. She's his best friend, his partner-in-crime, his soulmate. No matter how he looks at her, she's definitely much more than just the girl next door. [nalu; modern day au; not necessarily in chronological order; rated T for language]
1. meeting her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** hey ya'll! yup it's a new story. well more like a collection of related au drabbles. i saw some tumblr prompts (ofc) and got inspired to do a modern day neighbors au for nalu. sorry if this isn't totally coherent. i'm like strangely really tired, but i really wanted to get this out. if you have ideas or something you wanna see, please let me know! i'll be happy to accommodate your requests! enjoy!

 **general disclaimer:** i don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _i. meeting her_

Natsu dusted off his hands and clothes as he set the last box down in his apartment. He was glad the furniture had been moved in earlier. Moving was a lot of work but this flat was a lot nicer than his old place. He surveyed the space satisfactorily.

Whistling, he opened a few boxes and began unpacking clothes (read: throwing his shirts and pants haphazardly into his dresser). He wondered what kind of neighbors he had. Should he go greet them? Did people still do that these days or was that too old-school?

"Plue! Plue, come back! Plue!"

His ears twitched at the sound of the distressed voice and he opened his door and poked his head into the hallway to see a little white blur barreling towards him.

"Whoa there!" Natsu bent and cupped his hands, easily catching the little animal and cuddling it in his arms. Now that he was holding it, he saw that it was a round white...thing with a pointy orange nose. It was snowman-like and made weird "puuuun" noises.

He couldn't help squinting at it, despite it being right in his arms. He had never seen such a creature before.

"Plue! Oh thank goodness."

Natsu looked up and lost his breath at soon as he laid eyes on the beautiful blonde woman smiling at him in relief. She was _gorgeous_ ; he would know, having been surrounded by beautiful women all his life.

"Are you the new neighbor? I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about Plue." She laughed a little and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle back. "He's usually horrible with strangers."

There was a scoff behind her and a brunet man appeared behind her, pouting. Natsu disliked him on sight and prayed he wasn't Lucy's boyfriend. "Lulu, I've known him for a year now and he still attacks me. I think he's just rabid."

Lucy frowned and spun around to glare at the man. "Dan, you just need to be nicer to Plue. He's never attacked me before and look! He's being perfectly nice to...um, sorry, I didn't ask your name!"

"Oh, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he introduced himself easily with a wide grin. "I'd offer my hand but..." He nodded down at Plue, who was curled up in his arms and purring. "What animal is he, by the way?"

"What, Plue?" Lucy was surprised. "He's a dog, of course."

Natsu raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Huh. That's new."

Dan cleared his throat and slung an arm across Lucy's shoulders. Maybe he was just seeing things but Natsu thought she looked rather uncomfortable. "Lulu, darling, don't we need to go meet your father soon? Let's leave Mr. Dragneel to unpack."

Shit, they were totally dating. _Damn_. Either Lucy had really bad taste or she was being blackmailed. Natsu leaned toward the latter.

"It's Natsu, not Mr. Dragneel." He glared at Dan before smiling at Lucy and offering Plue over. "Here."

"Oh right! Thanks again." She beamed at him brilliantly and Natsu swore the sun paled in comparison. She was _that_ bright. "I guess I'll...see you around?"

Natsu grinned. "That'd be awesome. I've got a cat who I think will be good friends with Plue."

She giggled. "We'll have to set up playdates then!" She waved and walked away.

Natsu walked back into his apartment and leaned against the door. It looked like life was about to get a little more complicated.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	2. (fake) dating her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** still procrastinating...oh yeah, i'm on the fast-track to graduation fosho...anyway enjoy! again, this is not going to be in chronological order! also nalu are gonna be totally OOC!

* * *

 _ii. (fake) dating her_

Natsu hummed as he rubbed Happy's stomach soothingly, enjoying the blue cat's gentle purrs.

Suddenly, there were three frantic knocks on his door and Happy jolted upright and scampered away. Sighing, Natsu got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Lucy."

"Hi Natsu!" She sounded out of breath and her cheeks were tinged pink. Her eyes landed on something behind him and she smiled. "Hello to you too, Happy."

Happy meow and strutted to her feet, winding himself between her legs. She giggled and picked him up, cooing at him.

Natsu shook his head in amused disbelief. "I still can't believe how much Happy likes you. He's good with strangers, but he acts like he's known you forever."

Lucy beamed at his words. "Well, I like him a lot too." She nuzzled Happy's head with her cheek. "But anyway! I came over here for a reason."

Natsu gestured for her to come in and shut the door behind her before sitting next to her on his couch. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No—well, kind of?" Lucy bit her lip hesitantly. "The thing is...my father is coming to visit tomorrow. And...remember how I broke up with Dan three months ago?"

Natsu nodded with a grin. That had been a very good day.

"Well...I may have told him that I'm dating someone else."

"Okay..."

Lucy winced. "And I may have told him that I'm dating you."

"Oh— _what!?_ "

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Lucy buried her face into Happy's fur to hide her embarrassment. "I just—well, my father wanted to know why I broke up with Dan and he wouldn't accept me saying that I just didn't like him and so I told him I was dating someone else! And, you know, we had lunch together that day so you were the first person I thought of." She turned her face to him, the picture of desolation. "I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm—I'm just surprised." And he was. It had only been four and a half months since he moved in. They were friends and they hung out relatively often, but Natsu hadn't thought he was on her radar as a man.

Maybe this meant he actually had a chance.

He grinned and leaned back into the couch. "So...what? You need me to be your boyfriend tomorrow?"

Lucy turned red and she hid her face back into Happy's fur. "If...if it's not too much trouble...I mean, I know we probably don't really act like we're dating so—so I guess we should get to know each other a little more? Today?"

"Hm...and what do I get outta this?" Natsu playfully wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She elbowed him half-heartedly. "Well, um...I'll buy Happy's food for a month! And—and I can get you VIP tickets to Blue Pegasus' concert! I know you like them and they're gonna be in Magnolia for a couple days next week."

Natsu perked up immediately. "For real? Luce, you're the best! Course, you're comin' with me, right?"

"Me?" she squeaked. "You—you wanna go with me? I can get you more tickets for your friends!"

"Nah, my friends are dumb. I wanna go with _you_! It'll be fun!" Natsu grinned imploringly at her.

Lucy's eyelashes fluttered. "I—I—are you sure?"

"Duh! Why not?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "You're so weird, Lucy."

"Hey!"

"Alright!" He shot to his feet and Lucy imitated him uncertainly, finally releasing Happy to the ground. Natsu slung his arm over her shoulder, yanking her into his side, and eagerly walked them to the door. "Let's go get to know each other!"

"Wait—but your arm—"

"People who are dating do this, right?" Natsu smirked at Lucy, who opened her mouth to deny his words, but then shut it and pouted when his words sank in. "Or is this better?"

His arm slid down her back and casually curled around her waist, his fingers tucked into the pocket of her jeans. Natsu snickered when she jumped, startled by his touch, and glared at him.

She smacked his chest lightly. "No, this is not—"

"Too late! Let's go!"

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	3. comforting her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** i always get inspired right before a deadline and i'm nowhere near meeting it. LOL. alright. once again, thanks for reading, enjoy, feel free to request a scenario!

* * *

 _iii. comforting her_

Natsu whistled cheerfully as he skipped to the mailroom. He was expecting a package today so he was in a great mood because he loved getting mail. It was so fun.

He checked his mailbox and grinned when he saw a small cardboard box resting on top of his bills. He grabbed the box and eagerly returned to his room.

He breezed through his bills, not wanting to spend too much time on the because they were depressing, and pounced on the package, tearing it open with immense gusto.

He stopped short at the sight of the little plastic bag that fell from the box, stuffed with some bright red fabric. Frowning in curiosity, he opened the bag and pulled out the fabric.

His eyes widened immediately and he tossed the garment away from him like it was made of ice with a yelp so unmanly he actually looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

Nope, just him. And Happy, of course, staring at him smugly.

"Shaddup," Natsu hissed in embarrassment as he approached the garment and picked it up cautiously between two fingers and dropped it back in the box.

Jesus. How did someone's lingerie get mixed up into _his_ mail?

He turned the box over to see who it belonged too and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he read the name "Lucy Heartphilia."

Unbidden, his mind conjured up an image of Lucy lying on a bed with her golden hair splayed about, red satin lace hugging her curves and hiding all the best parts—

He choked and dropped the box back onto his table before walking to the wall and smacking his flaming face into it.

 _What the hell are ya thinkin', Natsu?_ his brain raged at him. _She just broke up with Dan—_

 _Thank god,_ another part of his mind snickered.

— _she's prob'ly heartbroken—_

He thought to the a couple days prior, when he'd seen her hanging out with some of her friends, laughing more happily than he'd ever seen her with Dan.

"Whatever," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He grabbed the box and went over to Lucy's door, knocking and calling out her name.

She opened the door with a puzzled look on her face and a very familiar action figure i her hand. "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"You took my package!" he accused pointing at her hand.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "No, the people in the mailroom messed up. Here, you can—" Her eyes landed on the open box in his hands and paled. "Is...is that...my—"

"Oh yeah. Here, I came to give this to ya," He thrust the box at her, not looking at her for fear that he would start fantasizing again.

Lucy squeaked and snatched the box away, shoving the action figure into his waiting hands. "You opened it!? You—you—it's not—I just—"

"Ya don't have to explain to me, Lucy—"

"No! I just—I just broke up with Dan and I needed to feel good about myself, okay—"

"Whaddaya mean?" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Why would you be feeling bad about yerself?"

Lucy swallowed and looked down. "'Cause—I mean—n-no reason, really."

"Aw c'mon, Luce, you can tell me!" He smiled at her encouragingly.

She eyed him for a second before sighing and slumping further. "Just—well, my dad really, uh, liked Dan so he was angry I broke up with him. And...he may have said some...things. That were not...nice. About me."

Natsu was beyond shocked. He'd had the best dad in the world so he couldn't even imagine having a father who didn't treat him as amazingly as Igneel had. "Yer own dad? Really? That sucks."

Lucy nodded dejectedly. "Yeah. So I was looking at stuff online and made a stupid impulse buy." She shook the box pointedly.

Natsu couldn't take the sadness on her face. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and stroked her hair. "Cheer up, Lucy. If it makes ya feel any better, I think yer really pretty." He nodded his head above her. "Yer always pretty. Though I gotta admit, the lingerie would prob'ly make ya look extra pretty."

She squealed into his chest and smacked him on the back, making him chuckle, before she wound her arms around his waist and hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks, Natsu," she said, muffled into his shirt, her voice trembling with emotion.

He hummed and rested his cheek on top of her head, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment of holding her in his arms.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	4. dancing with her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** i was gonna make this one kinda songfic-y ("dancing in the rain" by b.a.p, anyone? :D) but it didn't really fit. anyway, sorry for the long wait! i've had this one in mind for a while, just was too busy with school to actually write it out. there was gonna be an almost-kiss in there somewhere but it didn't work out that way. you're just gonna have to wait a bit more! ;) sorry it's short. enjoy!

* * *

 _iv. dancing with her_

Natsu sighed, slumping down into his couch and smoothing a hand down his face. He felt irritable and exhausted and droopy and he blamed the rainy weather entirely. He hated gloomy days. They made him feel like a sloth and he despised feeling so useless and unenergetic.

Groaning, he peeled himself off his couch and made his way to the window where Happy was curled up comfortably on the windowsill. He pet the cat softly, enjoying the feel of silky fur under his fingers and Happy's soft, soothing purrs.

A flash of blue and yellow caught his eye and he squinted out the window through the pouring rain to see none other than Lucy standing in the rain. Just standing. Getting soaked to the bone and not a flicker of movement.

"That stupid weirdo," he uttered under his breath as he grabbed a waterproof jacket and an umbrella and headed for the door. "She's gonna get sick!"

He ran out, pulling up the hood of his jacket and opening the umbrella before jumping into the rain. The drops beat down on the umbrella like a drum, steady rhythm, loud background noise. It would almost be calming if it wasn't so wet.

"Lucy!" he tried to shout over the rain, but his voice was completely drowned out. Growling, he hurried down the street and quickly covered her with the umbrella.

"Huh?" She spun around with surprised eyes and exclaimed, "Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here, weirdo? You're gonna get sick!" He started to shrug off his jacket so he could give it to her but a gentle touch of her hand on his arm froze him. He looked at her and found her beaming.

"You're right, I probably will," she agreed with a giggle, "but I just love the rain. It's so loud and unstoppable. Standing in it makes me forget about everything else." Her eyes trailed back to the sky and she held a hand out from under the umbrella, catching a puddle of water before fully stepping back out into the storm.

"Hey!"

Laughing brightly, she spun away, her drenched hair whipping around and plastering itself to her neck and face, her soggy clothes wrinkled and clinging to her, and yet she had never looked more beautiful with such a happy smile on her face.

"Come on, Natsu! Dance with me!" She reached her arms out towards him.

He hesitated a moment too long. She rolled her eyes and darted forward, grabbing his hands, making his umbrella float to the ground and his hood fly off. Immediately he was uncomfortably soaked. But then she tugged his hands again and spun them around, splashing into puddles, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he joined her, whirling and prancing. She laughed and despite the heavy downpour, he swore he could hear it ringing in his ears.

Maybe he could learn to love the rain. Maybe he could learn to love her.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	5. being with her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** omg it's been forever! hello everyone, i'm still alive and in love with nalu! i got into miraculous ladybug recently (as have many of the FT fandom lol) and school has also been killing me. this chapter isn't great, i admit, but i wanted to get something out. and there's definitely more to come! I JUST. REALLY WANT A NALU CHAPTER. LIKE. OF THE MANGA. like there was an almost-nalu chapter except natsu DIDN'T WAKE UP YET UGGGH so that doesn't count. I NEED ME SOME LEGIT CANON NALU IS THAT WAY TOO MUCH TO FREAKIN ASK MASHIMA COME ON! ahem anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _v. being with her_

"Happy!" Natsu called as he tossed his coat onto the couch and made himself comfortable after a long day of work. "Happy, where are you?"

Natsu looked around Happy's favorite resting spots, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he remembered one more place Happy loved to languish around and Natsu sighed even as a large grin stole across his face.

He liked that place quite a lot too.

He left his apartment and walked next door, knocking loudly and yelling, "Lucy, lemme in!"

There was a moment of stillness, and then the door was yanked open by an exasperated Lucy, with Happy curled comfortably around her neck, his tail swinging down over her breast.

"How does he even find his way in?" Lucy asked as she turned, wordlessly giving Natsu permission to enter. He dutifully walked in and locked the door behind him before running and launching himself into her sofa, shuddering with pleasure as his entire body sank into the plush cushions. Plue crawled off the sofa and into Lucy's bedroom, annoyed by Natsu's antics.

This was a dance they did, Happy and Lucy and Natsu, every day since that first time several months ago when Happy somehow managed to slip into Lucy's place and surprised her after she came home from work. Lucy had blown up Natsu's phone with confused texts full of question marks, but Natsu himself didn't know how his cat had done it.

And Happy, devious little prankster that he was, had decided to keep doing it.

Natsu didn't mind, though, because it gave him an excuse to see Lucy every day. He supposed Happy's indulgent ways had their uses, though he truly was curious as to how Happy got into her locked apartment every afternoon.

"Seriously, Natsu. I don't mind Happy being here, but I'd rather he come in through the front door instead of some unknown entrance." Lucy gave him a look as she gently lifted Happy, who meowed irately, from her shoulders and dropped him into Natsu's stomach.

"Oof!" Wincing, Natsu sat up and allowed Happy to settle onto the sofa before getting up and following Lucy to the kitchen.

"That was pretty harsh, Luce, ya know Happy's no kitten," Natsu complained jokingly, rubbing his stomach as he watched her bustle around the kitchen with fish and sandwich supplies. Leaning against the doorway, he shook his head and smiled to himself. No matter how much she complained about him and Happy, she was always ready to feed them and put up with their antics.

She began chopping ingredients, and Natsu had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He liked her, he knew he liked her _a lot_ , but he had no idea how she felt about him. Besides, he liked the easy friendship they had right now. It was enough for him, at least for now. Anything more could happen in its own time.

Still, the swell of affection in his chest grew with every smile, every playful eye-roll she sent his way, and he couldn't help himself: as she walked past him with plates of food balanced on her hands, he quickly stole one from her and bent down to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

She gasped and gaped at him with a growing blush, and Natsu laughed at how adorable she was.

"Thanks, Luce, yer the best!" he praised before digging in and Happy wandered over to join him, meowing loudly in agreement.

Lucy sputtered and almost dropped the plate in her hands, before shaking her head and sitting down with them at her table, muttering about surprises and being out of character.

Natsu just grinned.

Being with her was like coming home for Natsu and Happy, and they were perfectly content to spend every possible waking moment with her.

* * *

 **edit 3.9.2017:** finally FINALLY fixed this chapter! lol _LovingmyOTP's_ noticed the strange lack of Plue (because i forgot about him! i'm sorry! ) so i have gone back and added him in (and then he leaves lol). thanks again for all the love!

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	6. sniffing her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 **notes:** hello all! yes i AM still alive, tyvm, just riding the miraculous ladybug train. i'm still just as much in love with nalu as ever though so don't worry! this one is short, sorry, but there wasn't much else to say...still enjoy! next chapter should be out before the end of the week - i'm very inspired to write that one and i think you'll all enjoy it immensely, hahahaha ;) look forward to it!

* * *

 _vi. sniffing her_

Natsu was dying. He was dying slowly, cruelly, and painfully. He wasn't even hungry (or maybe he was, but his overwhelming exhaustion was all he could think about).

He hadn't slept in three days. Not a wink. Every time he'd tried to catnap, someone would barge in and give him more work to do. Granted, he'd been too stressed out to really sleep anyway. Thank god they'd finally closed that case. They'd finally caught the drug dealer, but now that the adrenaline of the chase and excitement of the arrest had worn off, Natsu was practically dead on his feet.

Natsu loved his job, he really did. Being a cop was everything he'd ever wanted and more, but at times like this, he hated everything, especially his job.

He just wanted to sleep.

He walked home in a zombie daze, muscle memory moving his body (probably pretty dangerous; kids, don't try this at home!). He didn't remember getting home at all, just remembered knocking on a door and falling through as soon as it opened.

"Natsu!? Are you okay?" Lucy's voice was close but muffled, like maybe it was buried in his hair or something. But why would her face be in his hair? How weird.

He felt his body being dragged and finally dropped onto soft cushions. He sighed happily and snuggled in, already half-asleep.

"Natsu? What's going on? Are you hurt?" Soft hands fluttered over him and he groaned.

"Mm. Jus' tired. Wan' sleep," he mumbled. A hand settled in his hair and ran through it soothingly. He grew even more sleepy.

"Okay," she whispered. "Go to sleep."

A blanket was pulled over him and Lucy got up to leave him alone, but he caught her hand and gently tugged her down onto him.

"Stay," he breathed, arms slowly worming their way around her body and holding her to his chest. She stiffened and his arms tightened even more. "Please."

After a moment, she relaxed into him and laid her head in the crook of his neck, shifting until her curves rested against him comfortably. "Okay, Natsu. I'll be here."

A sleepy smile pulled at his lips and he turned his head into her hair, breathing in deeply. Vanilla filled his nostrils and washed over him along with another wave of exhaustion, and he finally allowed himself to be pulled under.

 _She smells good_ , he thought, and then he was asleep.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	7. kissing her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 _vii. kissing her_

Natsu wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was that Lucy had been avoiding him since their fourth date—a date that had gone extremely well, or so he'd thought—and he didn't know why, didn't know what he'd done wrong. To his knowledge, he hadn't done anything to piss her off or scare her away and things were good. He was happy; he'd thought she was too. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet, thinking it was too soon, so he really didn't know what to think.

All Natsu knew was that he was hurt and desperate and in love and worried and Happy hadn't been home since that night (he wasn't worried about him; he knew Lucy was taking good care of the little troublemaker) and—and—and he just wanted to _see_ her.

Natsu sighed and dropped his face into his hands. What to do? Lucy wouldn't look at him, wouldn't talk to him, maybe wasn't even thinking about him.

Ouch. That hurt.

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on his door and Lucy's voice: "Natsu?"

Natsu shot to the door like a bullet, yanking it open harshly, and was breathless at the sight of her. " _Lucy_."

Her hair was tangled, eyes rimmed with red, and a snoozing Happy was curled around her neck. She was so perfect. Natsu's eyes drank her in eagerly, his body aching with the need to touch her, but he refrained, his nails biting into the door.

"Can...can I come in?" she asked meekly, eyes peeking up at his and then darting away.

"Yes! Of course!" He stood aside to let her in and shut the door behind her. _Why won't she look at me?_

She was quiet for several long moments, breathing deeply, hands trembling like she was nervous. Or scared. _Of him?_ Natsu wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She gently pulled Happy from her shoulders and settled him onto the couch, where the cat continued napping peacefully. Finally, she turned to him and met his eyes.

He took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted, looking away again. She wrung her hands and focused on her feet. "I...I owe you an explanation. I'm s-sorry for avoiding you these past few weeks...I just—I needed to think. And I—it wasn't fair to you, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't—I had to—" Her voice choked off.

"Lucy, it's fine. It's fine, don't—"

"No! No, I need to say this. Please, just hear me out, okay?" She took another deep breath.

Natsu tried to squash down the sense of foreboding rising in his chest.

"I...I..." Lucy bit her lip. "I needed time because...because I—I thought it was too fast. I wasn't sure—and then I was, but I was too scared—I just - it's only been a few weeks, you know? A-and I thought—I thought it was too _fast_ but—I kept wanting to _tell_ you - "

Natsu had no idea what she was talking about, but it didn't sound good.

"I didn't wanna scare you, you know? But I—I _love_ you, Natsu, and—you don't have to say it back! I mean, like I said, it's fast and—a-and I understand if it's t-too much too s-soon—I just had to tell you— _I'm sorry_ —" She was openly crying now.

Natsu wasn't sure what he'd just heard. He thought—he _thought_ —she'd just said she loved him, but that wasn't a bad thing, right? Why was she apologizing for it when Natsu—if he'd heard correctly, that is—wanted to jump in joy and kiss her senseless?

"You—you love me?" he asked hesitantly, needing confirmation.

She nodded shakily, crying harder. "I-I'm sorry—"

Something wonderful was growing in his heart. "Why're you apologizing?"

She blinked tears out of her eyes, hiccoughing cutely, and looked at him in confusion. "Because...because it's too soon and I'm scaring you?"

He shook his head, laughing a little, blinking a few tears of relief from his eyes. "God, Lucy—do you know how long I've been wanting to tell you? _God_."

"W-what?"

He strode forward and hugged her tightly, making her squeak. His grin grew against her neck and he couldn't help kissing the skin lightly. She shivered. "Lucy, god, I love you so much. Have you been worrying about this all this time?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "I—I thought—but you didn't—but I— _huh_?"

Chuckling, he pulled back and kissed her forehead, making her blush, before cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You weirdo," he teased. "You should've just told me. You think I'd be scared away by you loving me? Seriously, you're so _weird_ sometimes."

She smacked his shoulder halfheartedly. "Well, you didn't say anything either! I thought—I thought it was just me, falling too fast..."

Natsu shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. "Of course I love you already. How could I not, when you're so weird?"

" _Natsu_!"

He grinned, then brushed his thumb across her lips softly, enjoying her shiver and the way her eyes widened. Her lips parted slightly and he zeroed in on them.

"May I?" he asked softly.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "Yes," she breathed. " _Please_."

He leaned down slowly, giving her time to change her mind. She didn't, just waited breathlessly, impatiently—so impatient, in fact, that at the final moment, she surged up onto her toes and kissed _him_. It was soft, sweet, and they both sighed into it. It wasn't their first kiss, and it wouldn't be their last, but it was one of the most important kisses they would share.

They parted briefly and Lucy giggled. "Natsu," she sighed happily, and that was it—he dove back in and kissed her with all of his pent-up passion and desperation.

Her hands clutched his shirt and pulled him closer as she made a delicious sound that ran down Natsu's spine and made him kiss her harder. His hands roamed, one sliding up her neck into her hair and the other winding around her waist to anchor her to his body.

She whimpered; he groaned. Her mouth opened under his; his heart almost gave out.

" _Lucy_ ," he ground out hoarsely, and her knees wobbled.

Eventually, they came apart and gasped for air, eyes still closed.

"I love you," he whispered with a smile, slowly opening his eyes.

She was already staring at him, beaming so fondly his heart ached. He wanted to kiss her again and maybe never, ever stop.

Lucy laughed, a throaty, beautiful sound. "I know."

* * *

 **notes:** kisses! originally it was just gonna be the kiss scene but i thought, you know what, maybe i should give it some plot, lol. i love writing nalu kisses. i think i just have this vision of them kissing and it's always so natural, so passionate, so loving...idk I LOVE NALU AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHA

so this came out earlier than i (and probably you guys lol) anticipated but tbh i wanted to write this and post this before last chapter, but i figured i should at least pretend other stuff happens in this story and nalu being cute and kissing a lot. :D more kissing to come, soon, maybe, sometime, and also DRAMA! cuz i just realized there aren't any sad/angry/negative emotions chapters and those are only natural in a relationship so some of those to come as well. my muse for this story is loving me lately and i think this is actually one of my most popular stories, if not the most popular one. it's amazing! i'm so glad you're all enjoying this silly little series as much as i'm enjoying writing it!

lemme know if there are any other moments you wanna see, any other characters as well! so far this has been focused on nalu but there are so many great friendships in fairy tail that i'd love to exploit so yeah lemme know!

tell me your thoughts on this chapter, if you think it was too melodramatic, if the kiss scene was unrealistic, whatever you wanna say!

also, as a reminder, i did announce in the very first chapter that this is a **drabble collection**. tbh these aren't really drabbles cuz they're all more than 100 words but in any case, they're meant to be short glimpses of nalu life. i'll try not to make them too short but please don't ask me to make them longer! even if it's only a couple hundred words, i end a chapter where i do because i feel like i hit a satisfactory stopping point. i include everything i want to include in a chapter and if it's just not that long, i apologize. also it's really not easy to write several thousand words with only a small idea in mind lol. i try to stretch stuff out for you guys, but it doesn't always work out. so, sorry in advance for short chapters in the future but i'll try to update relatively often to make up for it!

 **replies:** it's been way too long since i've done these, i'm so sorry! i'm gonna reply to all of them here and then try to keep up in future chapters (i don't remember if i've replied to some of the earlier reviews before, but if so, lemme just thank you again!). thank you for all your support!

 **OgaxHilda / Kinoshita Ninako / ZoeNarutoFairy / p3pp3rmintt / aPoliteVillain / jasminewenxinlu / StellaHeartfilia / kat5552 / jyqm03 / sarara1.8 / Lia Dragneel / Animelover1001 / Lyonsgirl / zElliexmagic / Destiny246 / Guest / BatheMeInSprinkles / CarolineSenpai / misssbehavin / LlamaNova242:** thank you so much! you are all wonderful beautiful people who deserve all the good!

 **NaLu x Buckets:** you get a special mention because of your many lovely reviews! i'm so sorry i didn't reply to them directly, but i just haven't had the time to do that for any of my stories. i was so so flattered by your kind words and i'm really happy you like my writing! thanks again and i hope you continue to enjoy the story!

sorry for this super long a/n. see you soon!

OMG I ALMOST FORGOT ok last thing i swear so normally i dislike when someone says i love you and the recipient just say "i know" like "duh ofc you do" BUT. IN THIS CASE. i thought it was fitting because lucy didn't know before, didn't think he did, so this time natsu says it and she's telling him that she knows now. SORRY. JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN. BECAUSE IT REALLY IS A PEEVE OF MINE LIKE WHEN SOMEONE SAYS I LOVE YOU DON'T JUST SAY I KNOW LIKE AN ARROGANT BASTARD TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM TOO (if you do). OTHERWISE DON'T LEAD THEM ON. anyhoos. SORRY. i'm done, i'm done!

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	8. holidays with her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 _viii. holidays with her_

They stumbled into their apartment, giggly and pink from the cold, despite the number of layers bundled around them. Holiday parties with their friends were always such extravagant events, thanks to Mira and Erza going overboard with decorations and cake, and Cana doing her utmost to get everyone drunk off their asses. Natsu and Lucy had managed to keep themselves tipsy, and no more, by shoving Elfman and Laxus at Cana every time she approached them.

Plue and Happy were snuggled in the deep pockets of Natsu's large overcoat, so content and drowsy that they didn't even move when Natsu took off the coat. Grinning fondly down at them, he carefully laid the coat on the couch, arranging it so the animals could rest comfortably. Happy purred and Plue warbled softly before they both drifted into slumber.

Lucy collapsed onto the floor by the sofa, sighing into the carpet. "Mm. That was fun."

Natsu snorted and sat down next to her, tugging at her arm. "Hey, take off your jacket before you fall asleep on the ground."

Groaning, she rolled over and stared up at Natsu imploringly. He blinked at her.

"Please?" she pouted.

He sighed, smiling, and obligingly helped her unzip and wriggle out of her jacket. "You're such a lazy drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

He stretched out beside her and opened his arms. She immediately scooted into him and tucked her head under his chin, leg slipping between his and arms hugging him. He closed his eyes, turning his nose into her hair.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your present," she murmured before yawning. Happy had received fish from her and Plue a new collar while Natsu had given them both new toys.

"'Sokay, I forgot too," he replied, his voice a hum under her cheek. "Tomorrow."

Lucy smiled, blinking her eyes open sleepily. They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, so the glowing baubles on the tree shined, the ornaments casting faint shadows on the walls and the shiny presents glinting in the darkness. It reminded her of the stars in the night sky.

Grunting, Lucy pushed herself up, disentangling herself from Natsu. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at her.

"Where ya goin'? Let's just sleep here t'night," he whined, catching her hand as she rose to her knees. "I'll keep ya warm."

She smiled down at him and smoothed a hand over his hair. "I'll be right back. I have to say good night to Happy and Plue."

He nodded and let her go. "Do it for me too."

"'Kay."

She hobbled on her knees to the couch, beaming fondly at the resting animals. She gently stroked Happy's soft fur, and he cracked open one lazy eye.

She leaned over and kissed his head. "I love you, Happy. Good night."

He meowed.

Giggling, she turned to Plue, who was sleeping on his back with his legs in the air, as usual. She kissed him on the head as well and said, "I love you, Plue. Good night."

His legs twitched in the air.

She laughed and made her way back to Natsu, who reached for her arms and yanked her down onto him with an _oomph_.

"Natsu!" she chided with a chortle. "So impatient."

He grinned and trapped her legs with his, then wrapped his arms around her torso, locking her to him. She rolled her eyes.

"It's like you think I'm gonna run away." She faked a hurt expression.

Natsu snickered. "I just want my kiss, Luce. Don't I get a kiss too?"

Lucy bit her lip on the lovesick smile spreading across her face and sighed dramatically. "Well, I _guess_ you can have one too. 'Tis the season, and all that."

She cupped his cheeks and leaned down, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. One of his hands slid up her spine to the back of her neck.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered just as their lips brushed, and she kissed him with a smile.

"I love you too."

This was what she'd wanted growing up, what she'd lost when her mother passed. Just this: peace and stars and family.

* * *

 **notes:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! i know i'm late for xmas, and i know i've been gone a long time, but IN MY DEFENSE! i've been working on a lotta other fics + sooo much school stuff i was dying tbh. but here is a sweet little fluffy holiday fic for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, to thank you for being such wonderful readers. :)

 **replies:** i know it's been so long but i've had replies for some reviews crafted for so long, so i can't let them go to waste!

 **zElliexMagic:** thank you thank you! i try my best to keep the fluff factor on the high end of the scale, lol

 **sarara1.8:** thank youuuuuu!

 **Guest:** thank you, i'm glad you're enjoying this little story! also thank you for your concerns, i do understand that part of the charm of this story lies in its sweet simplicity, which i intend to maintain. what i meant by 'drama' wasn't your usual jealousy/exes/disapproving family/etc etc, but rather a realistic exploration of different emotions that occur in any relationship. i do NOT, in fact, plan to throw in any crazy exes or any of that cliche drama; but i do want to depict natsu and lucy fighting and maybe hurting each other and then resolving all of that, because that's what happens in a real relationship, and it's healthy. don't worry, there won't be any conflict that can't be resolved in a single chapter! :D

 **EchizenRyoma:** nice username btw, i love me some pot, no matter how unrealistic it is! xD and yes, lucy will meet natsu's friends, and natsu will meet lucy's friends. they might even do some matchmaking. ;) they're all very important, so ofc i can't leave out their friends. i just haven't gotten around to writing those scenes yet, but they are coming!

 **ashinsky:** i mostly just imagine my ideal (somewhat realistic) romance + my own dorky reactions to situations, lmao! dorky nalu is indeed the best and i looooooooove happy (and plue!) and i love them all as one family unit. i'm glad you're enjoying this interpretation of their characters! i'm having so much fun writing this au

 **CarolineSenpai:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OMG I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT TBH BUUUUUUUUUUUT smut is NOT my forte lmao and i think i'm still too embarrassed to put smut on ffnet! some of my irl friends follow me here so - well you know! xD MAYBE SOMEDAYYYYYYYYYY LOL i'm so sorry i've been gone so long, but i hope you enjoy this update! i'll try to update more often!

 **Brynn chan:** oh no don't explode! but i am glad this story makes you feel such intensity hahaha thanks for reading!

 **magnificent dragoness:** thank you so much! here is an update for you, enjoy!

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	9. asking her

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

 _ix. asking her_

Natsu cleared his throat again and clenched his fingers around the present in his pocket. He had never felt so nervous giving someone a gift before. Lucy's weirdness must have rubbed off on him, but Natsu could only smile at the thought, as always.

He heard Happy meow and Lucy reply, "I know, right? What's taking him so long?"

 _That's my cue_ , Natsu thought. A wave of hysteria rose in his lungs— _is this really happening?_ —but he thought of Lucy's smile and shoved it down with a deep breath.

He stepped out of his room.

Lucy and Happy were cuddling on his sofa. They both looked up at him when they heard him enter, and Lucy rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"What were you doing in there, plotting world domination? I thought you just needed to get something." She smirked, and suddenly his nerves settled, his muscles relaxed, his mind cleared.

Why was he nervous when it was all so simple?

He grinned and slumped down next to her. She poked his back to correct his posture, as always. "I had to prepare myself."

Her brows furrowed. Happy meowed and curled up on the arm of the couch, uninterested. "For...what?"

Wordlessly, he thrust his fist out, opening it for her to see.

"Oh, your mom's ring," she said with bright recognition. "But what—"

She broke off, her eyes suddenly too large as she stared at him in shock.

Natsu's smile softened and he held his free hand out for her to take. A slow, brilliant grin spread across her face as she eagerly offered her left hand to him.

He admired her elegant fingers and manicured nails as he easily slid the ring onto her fourth finger. It was a pale gold band with pink and white diamonds sprinkled throughout. It sat right on the knuckle, as if it were made to be there. It sure looked at home on her finger.

He lifted his gaze back to hers and couldn't look away. She was beaming at him, beautiful brown eyes a little watery. Smiling smugly, he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the ring, and murmured, a little unnecessarily, "Marry me?"

"As if you need to ask," she quipped, shifting closer to him. Her free hand rested on his chest, slowly sliding over his shoulder and up his neck to cup his cheek, thumb absently brushing his cheekbone.

Still clutching her left hand, Natsu slid his other arm around her back to tug her into his lap. They laughed quietly as they adjusted their bodies until Natsu was reclining into the couch and Lucy was sitting on his thighs, knees tucked around his hips.

"I love you," she sighed as her fingers and eyes traced over his face.

He watched her adoringly, struck once again by his incredible fortune to have her—Lucy, this gorgeous woman—in his life and in his arms and soon to be in his family.

"I love _you_ ," he chuckled in reply, fingers on her waist sneaking under her shirt and clutching her tight.

She shivered and leaned in closer, crowding him. He had no complaints.

"Are you gonna kiss me now or do I have to make the first move again?" Lucy whispered haughtily, referring to their first kiss. Her lips hovered barely a breath from his.

He grinned wildly for a split second; it was the only warning she got before his hand slid up her shirt to hold the back of her neck and kiss her deeply.

They spent the rest of the day inside, celebrating their new engagement.

* * *

 **notes:** these last few chapters have all been so fluffy and kissy lolol. it's what i like writing ;)

sorry this one is so short! this was actually meant to be posted a month ago; i coulda sworn i'd posted it! but i guess school got in the way, as always.

remember, these aren't chronological lol so don't expect any married life shenanigans soon!

 **replies:**

 _sarara1.8_ : xD THANKSSSSSSSSSSS

 _zElliexmagic_ : (heart)(heart)(heart)

 _LovingmyOTP's_ : thank you! that's what this fic is here for, feel good vibes~ :D and you're right haha i totally forgot about Plue in chapter 5 I'M SORRY! good catch, i'll go back and add him in!

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


End file.
